1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composite material, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a composite material.
2. Description of Related Art
To protect the natural environment globally, developing materials to save power, reduce waste and prevent environmental damage has become very important and has greatly influenced the research direction of polymer production and materials.
Take the architecture industry for example, the building material, decoration material, furniture material are mostly wood. As awareness of environmental protection grows, manufacturers aim at developing wood substitutes to protect forests and jungles and thereby protect the earth's ecology.
Wood-plastic composites (WPC) that have wood-like appearance, greater hardness than plastic material and recycle benefits have been developed and are widely used in the construction and interior decorating industry. However, WPC quality depends on manufacturing processes, and inappropriate proportion distribution of the ingredients affects the mechanical performance of the product. In addition, there are other substitutes constructed by foam and multiple flexible bars (ex. plastic bars) wherein the flexible bars are extruded into the foam. This kind of substitute has better hardness than the foam itself because of the flexible bar design, but nails are difficult to fasten on the substitute because of the foam elasticity such that the substitute is too loose to attach on a surface (wall surface etc.).
As a result, developing another composite material that can be applied in many fields (such as building material, decoration material, furniture material etc.), that can replace wood, conform to environmental protection demands, reduce cost and improve hardness and stiffness is the aim of the present invention.